Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to parallel processing in processors.
Background Information
One technique that has been used to improve performance in computer systems and other electronic devices having one or more processors is parallel processing. Parallel processing generally refers to the simultaneous use of more than one hardware thread, core, central processing unit, processor, or other processor element to perform a program or multiple threads. Parallel processing may help to allow programs to run faster because there are more such processor elements running it in parallel.